Ben GX
by Omarnosian10
Summary: Ben Tennyson is an ordinary duelist who specializes in Alien Heroes. What happens when he applies for Duel Academy? Many adventures, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is the third crossover I made and the first crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Ben 10. Also, the only things I own in this story are the OCs and Ben 10 Cards.**

**Chapter 1: The Next King of Games.**

The scene is a city with a great sunshine. Running through the streets is AU(Alternate Universe) Ben Tennyson. Instead of having the Ultimatrix, he has a green duel disk with a green hourglass symbol replacing the gems.

"That is the last time I eat chili fries late at night." muttered Ben as he runs. While he was running, he saw a familiar face getting bumped on by a dual-shaded brunette.

'Is that Yugi?' thought Ben as he runs past them. The written exams are nearly empty, with Ben being third in line. He finished his written exam and enters the dueling arena. He leans next to Syrus while waiting.

"Ben Tennyson, please report to exam field 10" called out the speaker.

"Oh, yeah! Lucky Number 10." shouted Ben.

"Isn't 7 the lucky number?" asked Syrus.

"Not for me." answered Ben as he runs down to the exam field. When he ran down, his opponent is the blonde version of Bastion's opponent.

"You ready, kid?" asked the proctor as he readies his disk.

"Oh yeah. IT'S HERO TIME!" shouted Ben.

"Hero time?" asked the proctor confused.

"It's a catchphrase." replied Ben as he readies his own.

**(Proctor:4000)**

**(Ben:4000)**

"I'll put two cards facedown, along with a set monster." said Ben as he does what he said.

"Not impressed." said the proctor as he draws a card.

"I activate Heavy Storm. This spell destroys every Spell and Trap on the field." said the proctor. Both of Ben's cards are destroyed.

"Then, I activate Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, all monsters on my hands' levels are reduced by 2." said the proctor as he discards a card.

"Next, I summon Jinzo in attack mode." shouted the proctor as he summons Jinzo.

**(Jinzo: ATK:2400, DEF: 1500,LVL:6-4, DARK, Machine)**

"Now, Jinzo. Attack his facedown monster with Cybernetic Shockwave." ordered the proctor. Jinzo charges a ball of black lightning in his hands and tosses it at the facedown monster. The attack created a smokescreen on Ben's field. When it cleared, it showed Classic Diamondhead taking a knee and turning his arms into a shield.

**(Alien Hero Diamondhead: ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, LVL: 4, EARTH, Rock)**

**"**Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't give you a proper introduction to my Alien Hero Diamondhead." shouted Ben. Alexis, Zane, Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden saw the move and got impressed.

"Because of Diamondhead's special ability, it can't be destroyed in battle." explained Ben.

"Lucky break. I'll set this card facedown and end my turn." said the proctor as he sets his card. His hand is completely empty.

"Alright, my turn." stated Ben as he looks over the four cards in his hand. He smirked before he played a card.

"Now I activate the spell card Polymerization. It allows me to fusion summon by sending the necessary monsters to the graveyard." explained Ben. Alien Hero Upgrade appeared in a vortex with Alien Hero Diamondhead.

"Let's mix up Diamondhead with an Upgrade to summon Alien Hero Diamondgrade." announced Ben as a figure that resembles Diamondhead but lacks the mouth as it is covered by a crystal line, along with the rest of the revealed diamond skin. The hourglass symbol moved to his chest.

**(Alien Hero Diamondgrade: ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500, LVL: 6, LIGHT, Rock)**

**"**Now that's what I call a perfect combination." complimented Bastion.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden and Syrus.

"Look at it. It looks like Diamondhead, but it's body shape resembles Upgrade, it has no mouth, and the hourglass symbol is on the chest instead. Ben's fusion monsters must be genetically combined." explained Bastion. The duo nodded and continued watching the duel.

"Now I'll put one card facedown and end my turn." said Ben.

"What a waste." said the proctor as he draws a card.

"Now, Jinzo. Attack that crystal blob with Cybernetic Shockwave." ordered the proctor. Jinzo performed his attack again and fired it at Diamondgrade. Instead of destroying Diamondgrade, Diamondgrade jumped at Jinzo and changed its appearance. The green clothind is replaced with diamond-like armor, it's eyes are changed from red to yellow, it's brain-like head is covered with diamond. It's legs turned to black and white. The hourglass symbol is on the mouth, like a breathing mask.

"What happened to Jinzo?" asked the proctor as he witnesses the change. Jinzo then jumped to Ben's side of the field.

"It's Diamondgrade's effect. When it is destroyed by a Machine-Type monster, it equips onto it and gives me control over it." explained Ben. The viewers stare at the new Jinzo in shock.

**(Jinzo: ATK: 2400-3900, DEF: 1500-3000)**

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that it gives the equipped monster 1500 attack and defense points." explained Ben.

"Too bad you won't get a chance to use it. I activate the spell card Acid Rain. It destroys all Machine-Type monsters on the field." explained the proctor as a cloud of green rain falls over Jinzo. It poured onto him, but slid off the diamond skin.

"What? How?" stuttered the proctor.

"Did you forget that it is part Diamondhead? The equipped monster is immune to card effects." explained Ben." explained Ben.

"I end my turn." said the proctor annoyed.

"Alright, my move." said Ben as he draws his card.

"Now, Jinzo. Attack him directly with Cyber Diamond Wave." ordered Ben. Jinzo waved his hand and fired diamonds with black electricity at the proctor.

**(Proctor: 4000-100)**

"Wow, he nearly wiped his life points in his first attack." said Syrus impressed. The others nodded in agreement.

"Impressive move, but I'm still standing." smirked the proctor.

"I'll end my turn." said Ben.

"My draw." said the proctor. He looked at his drawn card and frowned.

"I'll set this facedown and end my turn." said the proctor.

"All right, now Jinzo, attack him and end this duel." said Ben. Jinzo performed his Cyber Diamond Wave move and hit the proctor directly.

**(Proctor:100-0)**

"That was a good duel." said Ben as he offers a handshake.

"Yeah, welcome to the Academy, Ben Tennyson." welcomed the proctor. Everyone burst with applause.

"Man, he might be the second greatest duelist here." said Jaden as Ben walks up.

"Ben Tennyson." greeted Ben.

"Jaden Yuki." greeted Jaden.

"Syrus Truesdale." greeted Syrus.

"Bastion Misawa." greeted Bastion.

"Jaden Yuki, please report to exam field 4." called out the speakers.

**This is the first chapter. You have to see the duel between Jaden and Crowler in Episode 1, because that is how this chapter ends. So, tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, dawg. This is Omarnosian10 with the next chapter and results of Ben's girlfriend poll so far.**

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 4**

**Jasmine: 2**

**Mindy: 0**

**Tania: 0**

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat: 0**

**Princess Rose: 0**

**Missy: 0**

**Female OC: 0**

**I'll complete the poll results until Sunday. So, go to my profile and vote for Ben's girlfriend. The total will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy**

The scene shows a plane over water. Inside, we see Ben Tennyson staring out the window, along with Bastion. They are sitting next to each other. The announcement was a minute ago. During the ride, Bastion, Syrus, Jaden, and Ben started talking.

"So, Ben. I saw your duel. Sweet Alien Heroes by the way." complimented Jaden.

"Thanks, and your duel is very heroic." replied Ben.

"Oh yeah, Ben. Before your duel exam, you said that 10 is your lucky number, am I right?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah, I've been dueling with my Alien Heroes since I was 10." answered Ben.

"You really like aliens, do you?" asked Bastion.

"True, and my grandpa was supposed to be the first man on the moon. That's what inspired me to use Alien Heroes." said Ben. The others stare at him in shock.

"Supposed to be? What happened?" asked Syrus.

"Grandpa denied the mission. He had some... other priorities." said Ben. The others stayed shocked until they landed on Duel Academy.

**(Duel Academy)**

Every freshmen are standing in front of a screen. The screen turned on to reveal Chancellor Shepard.

_"Good morning and welcome, my students. I am Chancellor Shepard, the headmaster here, and you are the best and bravest young duelists in the world. Now please, get yourself settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked, of course."___

**(Outside the academy)**

The gang met up in front of the Academy.

"Guess what, guys? Me and Sy here are in Slifer Red." said Jaden as he shows off his red blazer.

"Me and Bastion are in Ra Yellow." explained Ben. He is wearing a yellow blazer, underneath it is the shirt he wears in Ben 10: Omniverse.

"Wait. Aren't Ra Yellows the second best dorm in Duel Academy?" asked Syrus. Ben and Bastion nodded.

"Oh man. We stink." complained Syrus.

"I blame Crowler." muttered Ben. Bastion, Syrus and Jaden stared at him confused.

"Why Crowler, Ben?" asked Syrus curiously.

"Because he's one of the teachers here, who has the authority to rank Jaden to Slifer Red as revenge for his loss." explained Ben.

"Who cares about dorms?" asked Jaden carelessly.

"WHAAAATT?" shouted the trio who stare at Jaden not believing him.

"Don't you know it could be an honor to be in Slifer Red, cause Slifer is the first Egyptian God card that the King of Games has." commented Jaden. The others understood and nodded.

"Okay, let's head to our dorms to check them out." suggested Ben. They nodded and split to their dorms.

**(Ra Yellow Dorm)**

"This is... AWESOME." shouted Ben as he enters his room, which is next to Bastion's.

"Stop shouting. I haven't even begun unpacking yet." shouted Bastion from his room. He wishes the walls are soundproof so he could focus more. One hour has passed and they have finished unpacking.

"I'm going to explore the Academy, want to come?" asked Ben as he steps out of his room.

"Sure. I really like learning." answered Bastion as he walks out of the dorm along with Ben.

**(Outside the Academy)**

Ben and Bastion are walking to the academy. They spotted Jaden running in, along with Syrus.

"Guess they're exploring the Academy as well." suggested Bastion

"Maybe they'll like to explore with us?" suggested Ben as they run into the academy.

**(Duel Academy)**

Ben and Bastion are running to a duel arena, along with Syrus, who is trying to catch up to Jaden. They got in a dueling arena and stared in awe.

" This is amazing." said Ben.

"No kidding." replied Bastion. Two unnoticed Obelisks walk up to them.

"What do you think you're doing in the Obelisk Blue campus?" rudely asked the dark blunette one with glasses**(By the way, I am giving the ones who have no name their own names)** also known as Alvin.

"You Slifers and Ras aren't welcome here, you got that?" commented rudely the spiky brunette, also known as Spike. Before they could answer, Spike pointed behind them. They turn to see an Obelisk crest.

"Sorry, we were checking the Academy." apologized Ben. Spike then recognized the voice.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that used Diamondgrade?" asked Spike. Alvin recognizes Jaden.

"And you're the kid who beat Crowler." said Alvin.

"Wow, school hasn't even started yet, and we're already famous." gloated Jaden.

"Chazz, the kid who beat Dr. Crowler is here." called out Alvin. Chazz stands up from his seat and glared at Jaden.

"Hi, the name's Jaden. Good to meet you, uh, was it Chuzz?" joked Jaden. The remaining students sweat dropped when they heard this.

"Wrong. It's Chazz Princeton, and I'm 1# student back at prep school." corrected Chazz.

"Not to mention the future king of games." completed Alvin.

"Impossible/Ego-maniac." muttered Jaden and Ben simultaneously.

"What was that?" replied Alvin.

"He's such an egomaniac that he paid you guys to be his henchman." admitted Ben.

"You have a big mouth for a Ra Reject." replied Spike as he prepares to launch his fist.

"Enough, Spike. If you want to prove yourselves, then let's duel." challenged Chazz.

"Sure. I would never back down from a challenge." replied were about to duel until

"Chazz, what are you doing here?" asked Alexis.

"I'm here to mop the floor with this Slifer Slacker." answers Chazz.

"You're late for the welcoming feast." said Alexis.

"Uh, fine. Next time, Slacker." complained Chazz as he walks out.

"Same to you, reject." said Spike as he walks along with Chazz and Alvin. Alexis sighs in relief and turns to the gang.

"Sorry about that. Not all Obelisks are jerks like Chazz, who has a problem with Slifers." apologized Alexis.

"No prob. He's nothing but a typical bully." said Jaden. Bastion then recalled what Alexis said and ran out.

"Bastion, where are you going?" asked Syrus before Ben runs out.

"Welcoming feast, Syrus." said Ben as he runs along with Bastion. Jaden and Syrus ran to theirs after introducing themselves to Alexis.

**(Ra Yellow Dorm)**

Ben and Bastion are currently sitting in the Ra cafeteria.

"Hello, students. I am Sartyr, head master of the Ra Yellow dorm. This feast is home cooked by me, so I hope you enjoy it." said Sartyr as everyone eats their food.

Ben and Bastion are currently walking to their rooms. They were about to enter until Ben's P.D.A rung. He picked it up, and saw Spike is calling him.

_"Hey, you Ra Reject. Don't think you're off the at midnight, it's on. Oh, and why don't we make it interesting? Whoever wins gets the other guy's best card."_ called Spike until he hung up.

"So, you going to accept?" asked Bastion. Ben nodded and ran out along with Bastion.

**(Obelisk Arena)**

The Ra duo are running down to the arena, and found the Slifer duo walking to the arena.

_'Let me guess, Chazz.' _thought the Ra duo as they run in to encounter the Obelisk trio, only Chazz and Spike wearing duel disks.

"I'm here, Spike. I received your message." said Ben as he walks to one side of the arena.

"Yeah, and you're going to regret it." replied Spike as he walks to the other side. The others are in the audience stands.

"Let's duel." said Ben and Spike as they ready their duel disks.

**(Ben: 4000)**

**(Spike: 4000)**

"Champs first, reject." insulted Spike as he draws a card.

"I'll set one monster along with two face downs." said Spike as he does that.

"My move." said Ben as he draws a card.

"I summon Alien Hero XLR8 in Attack Mode." said Ben as he summons Classic XLR8.

**(Alien Hero XLR8: ATK:1600, DEF: 1000, LVL:4, WIND, Dinosaur)**

"Alright, XLR8. Attack him directly with Light-speed Kicks." ordered Ben. Everyone stared wide-eyed.

"I have a monster. You can't do that." said Spike worryingly.

"He's called XLR8 for a reason. He can speed pass your monsters and attack." explained Ben as XLR8 charges at Spike.

"I activate a trap, Fiendish Chains. By equipping it to your monster, it can't attack or use it's special effects." explained Spike as chains came at XLR8. The chains caught him, but he's still charging.

"XLR8's immune to Trap Cards. Your chains are nothing but an accessory now." explained Ben as XLR8 sent a barrage of high-speed kicks at Spike.

**(Spike: 4000-3200)**

"Unfortunately, XLR8's direct attacks are cut in half." said Ben as he sets two face downs.

"Lucky shot, punk." said Spike as he draws a card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards." said Spike.

"Next, I summon Vorse Raider." said Spike.

**(Vorse Raider: ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200,LVL:4, DARK, Beast-Warrior)**

"Now Vorse Raider, attack that overgrown lizard with Dark Axe Strike." ordered Spike as Vorse Raider swings his axe and a dark energy wave formed and hit XLR8.

**(Ben: 4000-3700)**

"Nice move, for a henchman." said Ben as he draws his card.

"I activate my own Pot of Greed." said Ben as he draws 2 cards.

"Next, I summon Alien Hero Stinkfly." said Ben as he summons Classic Stinkfly.

**(Alien Hero Stinkfly: ATK: 1600, DEF:1200, LVL:4, WIND, Insect)**

"What's that overgrown fly going to do against my Vorse Raider?" asked Spike.

"It can't destroy Vorse Raider without a change in scenery." said Ben as he activates a field spell. The scene changes to a pale brown volcano with green lava.

"We're on Primus, home of the Alien Heroes, and in here, they have the field advantage." explained Ben.

"Now, Stinkfly, attack Vorse Raider with Optic Splatter." ordered Ben. Stinkfly blasts Vorse Raider with the goo from his bug eyes.

**(Alien Hero Stinkfly: ATK: 1600-2600)**

**(Spike: 3200-2500)**

"Uh, you got lucky, Reject." said Spike. Stinkfly shot goo at the other facedown.

"Stinkfly's ability lets me choose a Spell/Trap card, and it can't be activated for the rest of the duel." explained Ben.

"What a coward." muttered Spike as he draws a card.

"I flip summon Big Shield Gardna." said Spike as he reveals his facedown monster.

**(Big Shield Gardna: ATK:100, DEF:2600, LVL:4, EARTH, Warrior)**

"Why would you do that? It has enough Defense points to survive Stinkfly's Attack." said Ben. Spike then grinned.

"Because I can equip it with Magnum Shield." explained Spike as Big Shield Gardna switches shields.

**(Big Shield Gardna: ATK:100-2700)**

"Now, Big Shield Gardna, attack Stinkfly with Shield Bash." ordered Spike. Shield Gardna bashed Stinkfly with his shield.

**(Ben: 3700-3600)**

**"**My move." said Ben before Alexis shouted "STOP!" . The whole gang turned to her direction.

"Why?" asked Jaden.

"We're not allowed to duel here after curfew." That made everyone run out of the arena to their dorms before the guards arrived.

**Sorry. I want Spike and Ben to have a rivalry. Also, in the next chapter, there will be romance, so please vote in my poll. And tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, folks. Here are the finished results of Ben's girlfriend.**

**Jasmine: 7**

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 6**

**Princess Rose: 1**

**Missy: 1**

**Mindy: 0**

**Tania: 0**

**Elemental Hero Lady Heat: 0**

**Female OC: 0**

**Jasmine is the winner of the Ben's girlfriend poll. Ben and Jasmine won't be an official couple...yet. During the story, there will be some traces of romance between the two, starting now.**

**Chapter 3: A Duel in Love**

**(Duel Academy)**

"Duel Monster Cards can be grouped into three categories. The monster cards are Normal, Effect, Fusion, and Ritual monsters. The spell cards are Normal, Continuous, Equip, Quick-Play, Ritual, and Field spells. The trap cards are Normal, Continuous, and Counter traps." explained Alexis.

"Perfect. Well done, Alexis. Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." said Crowler. He searches the room for the next person to question.

"Syrus Truesdale, explain to the class what a field spell is, please." said Crowler. Syrus began muttering out of nervousness.

"Even newborns know the answer to this, Slifer Slacker." joked a random Obelisk as more Obelisks started laughing. Syrus continued muttering.

_'Come on, Syrus, don't be nervous'_ thought Ben, Bastion, and Jaden.

"Could someone give me an answer since Syrus doesn't know?" asked Crowler. Syrus groaned.

"You know something, teach? You really shouldn't go and make fun of us Slifers like that." defended Jaden. Crowler blinked confusedly.

"I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you, so if you're making fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." joked Jaden. Crowler gritted his teeth and growled in anger.

'_That's it! No more Mr. Nice Doctor. This Slifer Slacker must be taken down' _thought Crowler. Ben raised his hand.

"What is it, Benjamin?" asked Crowler holding in his anger.

"The answer for the field spell question." answered Ben.

"Oh, go right ahead." said Crowler as Ben stands up.

"A field spell is a spell card that remains on the field and affects the other cards. The easy way to destroy one is to replace it with another. There can be only one field spell on the field, unless a special card keeps the multiple field spells in play." explained Ben.

"Good answer, Benjamin. Although, you may be overly specific, but that makes the answer better." commented Crowler.

_**RING!RING!RING!**_

"Alright, students. Time to go to the next class." said Crowler. The students move to Banner's class.

"Alright, students. You might know me as Professor Lyman Banner. I specialize in lesser known strategies in Duel Monsters. A few might be undiscovered." explained Banner. As he continued, Bastion moved to Ben.

"Ben, that was a smart move, preventing Crowler from becoming an inferno by changing the subject." complimented Bastion.

"Thanks. Crowler has done enough to Jaden, I don't want to see what he does next." replied Ben.

**(Duel Academy Hall)**

Ben is walking to the gym with his gym clothes in his duffel bag. He didn't notice three girls walking in the opposite direction until he bumped into Jasmine.

"OW!" cried Jasmine as she falls on her butt.

"Huh?" said Ben before looking down to see who he bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." quickly apologized Ben.

"What's your deal?" snapped Mindy.

"Mindy, it was an accident. Don't make him feel worse." said Alexis.

"You okay?" asked Alexis.

"No bruises, except the guilt for bumping to your friend." replied Ben as he offers his hand to Jasmine. When Jasmine lifted her head, Ben felt like he was in heaven, staring at her silver eyes.

"You?" asked Ben. Jasmine took the hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't see you either, so you don't need to apologize." assured Jasmine as Ben helps her up. Jasmine looked up to see Ben's emerald eyes.

"Glad you're okay. The name's Ben Tennyson." introduced Ben as he offers his hand.

"Jasmine Makurada."** (By the way, in the english series, Jasmine doesn't have a last name, so I'm giving her the Japanese version's last name)** introduced Jasmine as she shook the hand.

"Nice name. I'm heading to gym, so that would mean you finished?" asked Ben. The girls nodded.

"Well, see you next time." said Ben as he walks to the gym. The girls waved and went to their next class.

_'Hopefully sooner'_ thought Ben and Jasmine unknowingly.

**(Academy Gym)**

Ben is tidying up his gym clothes after class. Syrus rushed in.

"Oh man, they should make the girls gym sign bigger." complained Syrus as he removes his shoes. He went to his locker and noticed a letter.

"Wow, a love letter." exclaimed Syrus.

"Really?" eagerly asked Ben.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" girlishly screamed Syrus before noticing Ben then sighed in relief.

"Did you just scream like a girl?" asked Ben as he holds down his laughter.

"You scared me. How long have you been here?" asked Syrus nervously.

"Since Ra's gym class ended, and long enough to here you've been to the girls gym." answered Ben. Syrus sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you got a love letter? Who's it from?" asked Ben curiously. Syrus opened the envelope to read the letter.

"Since the moment I saw you, I've been in love with you." read Syrus.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?" yelled Ben unbelievably. Syrus ignored it and continued reading.

"Meet me behind the girl's dorm, endearingly, ALEXIS RHODES!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Again, WHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTT?" shouted Ben.

"I can't believe it either, Ben." replied Syrus.

"Let me see that." said Ben as he snatches the letter and reads it. He noticed it does say what Syrus read, but what Syrus failed to noticed, but he does is the smell.

"Ew, since when does Alexis use cologne?" asked Ben as he covers his nose.

"What do you (sniffs) you're right. What kind of girl wears cologne?" asked Syrus as he covers his nose.

"I'm pretty sure cologne is a 'guys only' perfume, Sy, so this is obviously a set-up." replied Ben.

"Do you have any idea who want to set me up?" asked Syrus.

"Could be one of the Obelisks trying to bully you." answered Ben.

"How would we know which one?" asked Syrus.

"The only way to find out is to take the bait." answered Ben.

**(Girls Dorm)**

Syrus is rowing the boat to the dorm while Ben puts on a blindfold so he wouldn't peep by accident.

"I hope your plan works, Ben. Otherwise, we would be shattered." said Syrus as both of them shiver at the thought. When they boarded the dorm, they heard a voice.

"THAT'S NOT JADEN! IT'S THAT STAMMERING FIELD SPELL NITWIT AND THAT TENNYSON BOY!" shouted Crowler from a bush.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked an Obelisk girl looking around. Crowler ran to the water to hide. The girl saw Ben and Syrus and screamed. The other girls came out and saw Syrus and Ben standing between two bushes.

"There they are!" shouted the girls as they pin down Syrus and Ben. Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine approach the duo.

"Syrus, Ben, is that you?" asked Alexis.

"Why is Ben wearing a blindfold?" asked Mindy as all the girls look at Ben's blindfolded face.

"Because he doesn't want to see us undressing by mistake." answered Jasmine.

"Look, I have something to ask Alexis about." said Syrus as he takes out the love letter and gives it to Alexis. She takes it, and reads it.

"Syrus received the love letter in his gym locker today. It said to meet you behind the girls dorm." commented Ben as Alexis continued reading.

"Ben's right, except for a few missed details. My name is spelled wrong, this isn't my handwriting, and this is made out to Jaden Yuki." explained Alexis.

"Aw, I can't even get a fake love letter." complained Syrus. A vein appeared on Ben's head.

"Girls, could you tell me which direction Syrus is, cause I can't see through the blindfold." asked Ben. Jasmine untied the blindfold for him, but Ben kept his eyes shut to avoid peeping.

"Don't worry, Ben. We're fully clothed." assured Jasmine. Ben opened one eye to see the girls and turned to Syrus with fire in his eyes.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T CHECK WHO IT WAS MADE OUT TO! WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DOES THAT! THAT'S TWO THINGS YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED IN THE LETTER! THE SMELL! AND THE PERSON IT WAS MADE OUT TO! YOU HAVE TO BE THE MOST CLUELESS IDIOT ON THE PLANET!" shouted Ben angrily before he took deep breaths.

"Wait, smell?(sniffs) Uh, Ben's right. It smells like cologne." said Jasmine. The other girls sniffed it and held their noses.

"I thought that one of the Obelisks made the note to bully Syrus." said Ben.

"Ben, thanks for your honesty and privacy respect." thanked Jasmine.

"Wait. You're just going to let them go?" asked Mindy.

"Not yet." smirked Jasmine.

"Ben, how about a duel? If you win, we won't rat you out. You lose, you're expelled." said Jasmine.

"Fine. I'll duel." replied Ben.

"Wait, you don't have your duel disk." said Syrus.

"Oh, looks like you'll be expelled after all." grinned Mindy.

"Stop being mean, and let him borrow your duel disk." said Jasmine. Mindy hesitated, but gave Ben her duel disk. They went to the rowboats and rowed to opposite sides of the water.

"Syrus, mind recording this on your Duel Pilot?" asked Ben.

"Uh, okay, sure, but why?" asked Syrus as he takes out his D.P.

"Knowing Jaden, even if I did lose, which I won't, he wouldn't want to miss a duel." answered Ben.

"Let's duel." said Jasmine and Ben simultaneously.

**(Jasmine: 4000)**

**(Ben: 4000)**

"Ladies first." said Ben.

"Wow, you're such a gentlemen." replied Jasmine as she draws a card.

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode." said Jasmine as Cyber Harpie Lady soars above the water.

**(Cyber Harpie Lady: ATK:1800, DEF: 1300, LVL:4, WIND, Winged-Beast)**

"And I'll set two face downs." said Jasmine.

"Alright, it's my turn." said Ben as he draws a card.

"I'll set one monster, along with two face downs." said Ben.

"My turn." said Jasmine as she draws a card.

"I activate Elegant Egotist. If I have a Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon Harpie Lady Sisters." said Jasmine as three more Harpie Ladies with gold armor appeared in a triangle formation.

**(Harpie Lady Sisters: ATK: 1950, DEF: 2100, LVL: 6, WIND, Winged-Beast)**

**"**Now I activate the Field Spell Harpies' Hunting Ground." said Jasmine as the scene changes to a desert.

"With this field spell, every Winged-Beast monster gains 200 Attack and Defense points." said Jasmine.

**(Cyber Harpie Lady: ATK: 1800-2000, DEF: 1300-1500)**

**(Harpie Lady Sisters: ATK: 1950-2150, DEF: 2100-2300)**

"Now, Cyber Harpie Lady, attack his face down with Armored Wing." ordered Jasmine as Cyber Harpie Lady soars and strikes the face down as it reveals itself as Alien Hero Diamondhead.

**(Alien Hero Diamondhead: ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, LVL: 4, EARTH, Rock)**

"Now I activate my trap, Gorgon's Eye. It negates the effect of all Defense Mode monsters you have." explained Jasmine as multiple snakes tangled Diamondhead.

"Harpie Lady Sisters, strike him down with Triple Blast." ordered Jasmine as the harpie sisters form a triangle formation and energy formed in the center. They released the energy and fired it at Diamondhead, who got destroyed.

"Surprised?" asked Jasmine confidentally.

"Yeah, I never expected that combo. Good work, Jasmine." complimented Ben. Jasmine blushed lightly.

"Alright, it's my turn." said Ben as he draws a card.

"Alright, I activate Polymerization. Now I can combine my Alien Heroes XLR8 and Stinkfly from my hand to summon Alien Hero XLRfly." said Ben as XLRfly soars on the field.

**(Alien Hero XLRfly: ATK:2300, DEF:2100, LVL:6, WIND, Insect)**

"I've never seen that Alien Hero before." commented Jasmine.

"Well, you'll never forget him." replied Ben as XLRfly shoots goo at lightning speed on Jasmine.

**(Jasmine: 4000-1700)**

"XLRfly can attack you directly, along with an additional effect." smirked Ben as XLRfly shoots goo at every face up card on Jasmine's field.

"What happened?" asked Jasmine as she witnesses her cards getting gooed.

"XLRfly's additional effect happened. When it attacked successfully, it prevents every face-up card from activating for the rest of the duel." explained Ben.

**(Harpie Lady Sisters: ATK:2150-1950, DEF: 2300-2100)**

**(Cyber Harpie Lady: ATK:2000-1800, DEF:1500-1300)**

"Alright, it's the lady's turn now." said Ben as Jasmine draws a card.

"I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon in Attack Mode." said Jasmine as a baby dragon appears chained by a Harpie Girl.

**(Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: ATK:1200, DEF:600, LVL:4, WIND, Dragon)**

"Now for it's special ability. If I have 2 or more Harpie cards, except itself on the field, it's Attack and Defense points are doubled." explained Jasmine as Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon doubles in size.

**(Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon: ATK:1200-2400, DEF:600-1200)**

"Alright, attack XLRfly with Dragon Whirlwind." ordered Jasmine as the Harpie Girl unchains the baby dragon and it fires a tornado of feathers from it's mouth at XLRfly.

**(Ben:4000-3900)**

**"**I'm not done yet. My Harpie Ladies haven't attacked yet." said Jasmine as Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpie Lady Sisters soared at Ben with their talons reared back.

**(Ben:3900-150)**

"Ben, you're nearly out of life points." stated Syrus.

"Doesn't matter." replied Ben.

"Someone's confident of winning." said Jasmine.

"I don't think I can win." said Ben as he draws a card before checking it.

"I know I can win." smirked Ben.

"I activate Fusion Recovery to get Polymerization and XLR8 from the Graveyard and back to my hand." explained Ben.

"There's another Alien Hero you've never seen before, and I'm going to activate Polymerization to summon him. XLR8, Heatblast, show them." said Ben as Classic Heatblast stands in front of XLR8 and creates a fire wall. Coming out of the fire wall is XLR8, but he looks like a living meteorite velociraptor.

**(Alien Hero XLRblast: ATK:2000, DEF:1700, LVL:7, FIRE, Dinosaur)**

"Thanks for the ammo, because for every WIND monster you control, XLRblast gains 500 Attack points." explained Ben as XLRblast burns brighter.

**(Alien Hero XLRblast: ATK:2000-3500)**

"Now, XLRblast, attack Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon with Burning Chopper." ordered Ben as XLRblast gave a barrage of fire punches on the Baby Dragon's gut.

**(Jasmine:1700-600)**

"I'm not done yet. I activate my face down, De-Fusion. Now I can separate XLRblast to summon the two Aliens that created it." said Ben as XLRblast seperates into XLR8 and Heatblast.

**(Alien Hero XLR8: ATK:1600, DEF:1000, LVL:4, WIND, Dinosaur)**

**(Alien Hero Heatblast: ATK:1700, DEF:1300, LVL:4, FIRE, Pyro)**

"And with that done, XLR8 can attack you directly. Go, Light-speed Kicks." ordered Ben as XLR8 speeds to Jasmine and repeatedly kicked her.

**(Jasmine:600-0)**

"Looks like I win." stated Ben as he rows over to the girls' side.

"Yeah." agreed Jasmine.

_'Wish it could've gone longer.'_ thought Jasmine.

"That was a great duel, Jasmine." complimented Ben as he offers a handshake.

"Yeah, hope we can duel again sometime." answered Jasmine as she accepts the handshake.

"Me too." replied Ben with a light blush along with Jasmine.

"Syrus, get to rowing." said Ben.

"Why do I have to row?" complained Syrus.

"Well, I dueled to keep our butts here, and it's you're fault that we risked ourselves for a love letter." answered Ben. Syrus was going to answer, but thought about what he said and knew he is right. He started rowing. The girls started laughing when Ben had to row instead since Syrus got too tired.

_'Is it just me, or are my girls starting to fall for two lower duelists?'_ thought Mindy angrily.

"Let's get in. We don't want Miss Fontaine to worry about us." suggested Jasmine as the girls return to their dorms.

_'I hope we duel together sometime.'_ thought Ben and Jasmine unknowingly.

**And done. Sorry this took a week. I was busy working on my Galactic Defenders story, and I had a writers block, not for this story. Anyway, tell me what you think in the reviews, and vote in my poll for my next Ben 10 crossover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Ben GX fans. Sorry this took a while to update, I was focusing on my other stories. Now this is also my first original chapter, so tell me what you think in the review. Also vote in my poll for the next Ben 10 Crossover. I'll start the winning vote on New Year Day.**

**Chapter 4: The Beach Day**

It has been a week since the duel of Jasmine V.S Ben to determine his and Syrus' freedom. During the week, a shipment of new rare cards came in. Ben and Bastion are the only students who didn't try to obtain the new cards, but for different reasons. Crowler took all the rare cards in disguise, except for one pack. Jaden has obtained the final pack of rare cards kept for him by the owner of the card shop because he helped her move her van up a hill. Thanks to the rare cards he obtained, he was able to beat Chazz, who was given the incomplete rare card collection by Crowler, who wanted him to use them to humiliate Jaden in front of the whole school. Shepard offered him the promotion, but Jaden convinced Shepard to hold onto his promotion until his friends got promoted. Shepard respected his decision, knowing that Jaden made some good friends in the Slifer Dorm.

**(Yellow Dorm)**

Ben is in his room lying on the bed with his green pajamas on, staring at the ceiling wondering what to do in the weekend. His thinking got interrupted when a certain silver-eyed brunette called through the Duel Pilot.

_"Hey, Ben, how you doing?" _asked Jasmine.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering what to do this weekend since I have no plans." admitted Ben.

_"Well, I check the weather forecast, and it'll be sunny for the weekend."_ informed Jasmine.

"Thanks for the info, but why are you telling me this?" asked Ben curiously.

_"I was wondering if you could invite your friends tomorrow to the beach. I talked to Alexis and Mindy, and they thought it's a good idea."_ admitted Jasmine with a hidden blush. Ben's blush was hidden as well knowing that Jasmine wants to spend time with him.

_"Don't worry about our swimwear. I know you don't appreciate girls' modesty so I got them to agree to wear one piece swimsuits."_ added Jasmine. Ben sighed in relief, glad that none of the guys will get a nosebleed when they see the one-piece swimwear.

"I'll talk to my friends and invite them, but about the modesty thing, I was just respecting your privacy. It was never about the modesty." admitted Ben.

"But it's a good idea to wear one-piece, since Syrus might get an unintentional nosebleed if you show your modesty." added Ben as Jasmine giggled. Ben couldn't help but think her giggle was cute.

_"Thanks for the idea. The girls are going to bring drinks, so be a gentleman, and bring the food." _consideredJasmine as she hangs up. Ben walked out of the room, and knocked on Bastion's door. Bastion opened the door, and Ben held in his laughter when he saw what Bastion is wearing. Bastion is currently wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt with giant glasses positioned like a bra on it, and loose black pants that have a brain in the underwear section. Bastion noticed that Ben was trying to hold his laughter and sighed in defeat.

"The pajamas I'm wearing were a Christmas gift from my grandma." admitted Bastion shamefully. Ben couldn't hold his laughter anymore and burst in laughter, rolling on the ground. He stood back up with his left arm holding his stomach in pain from all the laughing until he finished with wiping a tear from the laughter.

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Bastion.

"You got any plans this weekend?" asked Ben. Bastion shook his head.

"Well, Jasmine said that I could invite my friends to the beach, and you're my friend, so I was wondering if you would like to come." informed Ben.

"Alright, what can I bring?" asked Bastion.

"The girls took care of the drinks, so I was wondering if you could bring a volleyball net." informed Ben.

"Of course. But please don't tell anyone about my pajamas. I don't want to be a laughing stock." said Bastion. Ben made the 'my lips are sealed' hand gesture. Bastion yawned and closed the door. Ben pulled out his Duel Pilot, calling the last three people for the beach gathering.

**(Slifer Red Dorm)**

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley are sleeping peacefully on their beds. That is, until Jaden's Duel Pilot rang. Jaden picked it up, and was greeted by our favorite emerald-eyed duelist.

_"Jaden, is Syrus and Chumley awake?"_ asked Ben.

"They're still asleep. Want me to wake them up?" asked Jaden.

_"No, I'm glad they're asleep. You got plans for the weekend?_" asked Ben. Jaden shook his head.

_"Jasmine invited me to the beach for the weekend. She wanted you to come along with Syrus and Chumley. Bastion already agreed to come tomorrow." _informed Ben.

"Sweet, I'll tell Syrus and Chumley in the morning. Should I bring something?" asked Jaden.

_"Bring in a few beach balls and volley balls."_ explained Ben as he hangs up.

Jaden goes back to bed, thinking about the weekend.

**(Morning, Beach on the edge of Duel Academy)**

Ben is walking to the beach while carrying his backpack, a cardboard box that says 'BBQ Grill', and a bag of various foods. He is currently wearing green swim shorts. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Ben, over here!" directed Jasmine. Ben walked to the direction and set his stuff on the sand. He took out a towel from his backpack and set it on the sand. He looked up to see Jasmine wearing a red one-piece, Mindy wearing a silver one-piece, and Alexis wearing a blue one-piece.

"Have you invited the others like I asked you to?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I did. Knowing Jaden, he might be late." chuckled Ben. He got proven wrong when two loud voices occurred.

"I can't believe you're only here for the food, Chumley. No one ever goes to the beach for food!" argued Syrus.

"Says the little kid whose only here for the view of the girls in bikinis." argued Chumley as Syrus' turned red from embarrassment. Ben and the girls sweat dropped and turned to see Syrus in sky-blue swim shorts, Chumley in red swim shorts, and Jaden with fiery orange swim shorts walking towards them and carrying various bags.

"Hey guys. Sorry we were late. Their arguing was annoying and got us lost." informed Jaden.

"No problem, Jaden. I got to admit that I don't appreciate their reasons for coming." admitted Alexis. Syrus turned and frowned when he noticed all the girls wearing one-piece swimwear. Chumley chuckled at this reaction.

"So, where's the balls, guys?" asked Alexis as Jaden took out a rainbow-colored beach ball from his bag and tossed it to Alexis and Alexis caught it. Mindy noticed one person missing.

"Where's Bastion?" asked Mindy. The others looked around and noticed that Bastion hasn't came yet.

"Over here." answered Bastion. Everyone turned and saw him wearing yellow swim shorts and is carrying two poles connected by a net. Bastion stopped and put one pole in the sand. Jaden went to help him put it deeper into the sand. Alexis couldn't help but admire Jaden's selflessness and strength.

"Let's get in the water to cool off." suggested Ben. Everyone nodded and went to play in the water. Jaden brought in the beach ball so they can play. Everyone kept passing the ball to each other for an hour. When Chumley passed the beach ball to Alexis, it hit her face. Everyone gasped as Jaden went in to check on Alexis.

"Alexis, are you okay?" asked Jaden.

"I'm fine. It'll take more then a beach ball to get me down." answered Alexis. She couldn't help but blush at how close Jaden is. Jaden felt the same way, unknowingly. Ben and Jasmine smiled at this moment.

"Let's go and play volleyball instead." suggested Bastion. Everyone exited the water as Jaden takes out a volleyball.

"Who are the teams?" asked Syrus.

"I'll choose the teams. Syrus, you're with me, Jaden and Alexis. The rest are against us."explained Bastion. The respective teams went to their sides and started playing. Whenever Alexis or Jaden missed, they did their best to cheer each other up. The same can be said for Ben and Jasmine. The total is 20-20, as Bastion prepares the serve.

"This match will be the tiebreaker. Winner take all." shouted Bastion as he serves the ball. Mindy passed it back, only for Jaden to hit it back. Ben ran and slammed it back. Syrus head butted the ball and Jasmine returns it. Alexis kneed it, but Chumley punched it back. Bastion figured out how to break the tie and flicked the ball, using the kinetic energy stored in the ball to flick it to the sky. Chumley, Mindy and Jasmine gasped, knowing if they don't hit the high ball, they'll lose. Ben smirked, already knowing how to hit the ball. He performed a cartwheel, jumped on Chumley's shoulders and leaped up high with his leg up. Everyone gasped as Ben axe-kicked the ball down to the opponent's end of the field. Everyone stared at Ben amazed.

"Gwen taught me martial arts when I was 10." informed Ben. Before they could ask more, Jaden's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry, I skipped breakfast." informed Jaden.

"Well, we have been playing for a while, so let's go eat." smiled Ben as the girls went to get the drinks. Ben went to unbox the BBQ grill and set up the meat. The girls returned with Jasmine carrying the plastic plates, forks, knives, napkins, and spoons, Alexis bringing the cooler with drinks in it, and Mindy with a picnic sheet. Mindy set the picnic sheet on the ground for everyone to sit on. Jasmine passed the utensils and plates to everyone. Alexis passed everyone a drink.

"Get your meat, guys." announced Ben, meaning that the meat is cooked. Everyone formed a single file line and got a rib and steak. Everyone set down and ate their food. Every now and then, Jaden and Alexis would accidentally touch each other's hand and blushed after they pulled back. The same could be said for Jasmine and Ben. When everyone finished their food, they packed up and began walking back to the dorms since it's night.

"Ben, you are one sweet cook." complimented Jaden.

"Yeah, that was the best meat I ever had."complimented Syrus.

"Yeah, who taught you how to cook?" asked Jasmine cheerfully.

"My grandpa. Me and my cousin started learning how to cook from him on our fourth summer trip around the U.S." explained Ben.

"You have a good family, Ben." complimented Bastion.

"Maybe you could teach us how to cook next weekend." suggested Jasmine with a blush.

"No problem. You'll only need a weekend when I'm done." said Ben with a confident smile. They stopped on a three-way fork and turned to each other.

"This is the best weekend I ever had." said Jasmine.

"Yeah." agreed Mindy.

"No kidding." agreed Syrus.

"I hope we can have another sweet weekend." said Jaden.

"Maybe." agreed Bastion.

"I hope so." agreed Chumley.

"See you tomorrow." waved Alexis as the girls walked away.

"You too." said Ben as he and Bastion walked to the Ra Yellow Dorm. What they didn't know was that Jaden, Alexis, Ben and Jasmine have one thing in their minds.

_'I hope we become more then just friends.' _thought Jaden and Alexis about each other, and Ben and Jasmine towards each other.

**Done. Sorry that there is no duel in this one. This chapter is supposed to be based off on the JadenXAlexis and BenXJasmine pairings. Tell me what you think about my first original chapter through the reviews. And don't forget to vote for the next Ben 10 crossover. You have 2 days left to decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Ben GX fans. I hope you've been patient because I was working on my other stories before I update this one. You can't expect me to update everyday on the same story.. An OC based off on Khyber from Ben 10: Omniverse against Ben. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 5: The Shadow Hunter**

**(Domino City)**

The scene shows a duel with Titan and a man with a skull helmet, triceratops skull shoulder caps, a grey lion vest with red fur, grey pants, and black boots with a spike on each. The most noticeable feature is his is his duel disk. It looks like it's made of bones, and the Nemetrix symbol replacing the gems. Behind them is a giant silhouette. Two street punk duelists are in front of them, in a panicking state.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win. Just take anything you want and let us go." panicked street punk duelist #1.

"Sorry, but true hunters never release their prey." said the mysterious duelist as Titan took out the Millennium Puzzle, which is glowing.

"What I want is your soul." said Titan.

"No, please show some mercy." panicked street punk #2.

"True hunters are merciless, so you won't get what you want." replied the mysterious duelist as the street punk duelist become unconscious. The mysterious duelist walked up to them and took their decks, and took out a camera from his vest. He took the pictures of the street punk duelists, and taped them to their respective desk. He put the decks in his vest and turned to Titan.

"This partnership is really working along, Titan." complimented the mysterious duelist. Before Titan can reply, his phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Speak. Duel Academy, tomorrow night?" asked Titan. The mysterious duelist grinned under his helmet.

"Don't worry. Me and my partner will be there." said Titan as he hangs up.

"Predabern, looks like your Ultimate Prey might come sooner than expected." commented Titan as he turns to the mysterious duelist, now known as Predabern.

**(Duel Academy)**

"The philosophy of dueling went through a second resonance, with the rise of what historians call Virtual Dueling." explained Proffessor Banner as Ben and Bastion write notes of the class they're in while Syrus and Jaden sleep on their desk. Ben eventually got tired of the Slifer duo's yawning, and took out a straw from his jacket, along with a smuggled napkin. He ripped off a little piece, put it in the straw, and spit it in Jaden's ear, making him wake up in shock.

"Hey, which one of you spit that?" asked Jaden as he turns to the rest of the class, which causes Syrus to wake up as well. Banner stopped his explanation as soon as he heard Jaden's commotion. Everyone turned to Jaden and shrugged, saying no one did what he said.

"Well, it seems your nap time is over, Jaden and Syrus. Now you can pay attention like good students." commented Banner. The Slifer duo groaned and sat back down to pay attention to Banner's lesson. Bastion saw Ben's hand, and noticed the straw he's holding.

"You did it, didn't you, Benjamin?" asked Bastion.

"Well, how else am I supposed to listen to Banner with their snoring?" asked Ben back as he puts the straw back in his jacket. Ben and Bastion repaid attention to Banner.

**(Duel Academy Docks)**

Crowler is standing on the docks, waiting for a certain duo. When he heard footsteps, he turned to see Titan and Predabern approaching him.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist." stated Crowler as he turns to Titan. He turns to Predabern with a surprised look.

"Although, I got to admit, I never expected you to have the one they call the Shadow Hunter as a partner." commented Crowler.

"Enough chit chat. What's my job?" asked Titan. Crowler frowned before answering.

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely, he leaves this Academy and never comes back." informed Crowler.

"So who's the unlucky prey?" asked Predabern. Crowler smirked before answering.

"Jaden Yuki." said Crowler as he takes out a document from his jacket and hands it to Titan.

"These are the files of all the students in the academy. It's in alphabetical order, so you'll have no problem finding the right person." informed Crowler as Predabern takes the document. The Shadow duo nodded and turned to leave the docks. When they left the docks, Predabern opened the document, looking for Jaden Yuki. He found the file, and pulled it out.

"Found it. Jaden Yuki. Age: 15, Hair Color: Brown in two shades, Eye Color: Brown, Dorm: Slifer Red, Deck: Elemental Heroes. Known cards In his Deck: Elemental Hero Avian, Monster Reborn, Winged Kuriboh, Hero Signal, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, The Warrior Returning Alive, Polymerization, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, Skyscraper, Elemental Hero Clayman, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Mirror Gate, A Hero Emerges and Transcendent Wings." informed Predabern.

"Now that we know what he looks like, we only have to find a way to trap him." said Titan.

"Leave that to me." assured Predabern as he runs off to the forest. Titan shrugged and continued walking down the road.

**(Ra Yellow Dorm)**

Ben is currently looking at a picture of him, Gwen and Grandpa Max when he was 10, standing in front of the Rustbucket.

_'Gwen, Grandpa Max, I hope you two are proud of me, wherever you are.' _thought Ben. A knock occurred on his door.

"Ben, it's me, Jasmine." said Jasmine from the door. Ben put the picture down before open the door, letting Jasmine in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ben before he closed the door.

"I wanted to see your room since I've never been here before." answered Jasmine with a blush.

"What about Bastion and the Slifer trio?" asked Ben.

"I want to see yours first because you're the closest guy friend I have." answered Jasmine, making Ben blush. Jasmine looks around the room and stops to see the photo Ben put down.

"Who are they?" asked Jasmine as she points at the picture. Ben noticed it and picked it up.

"That's me and my cousin Gwen when we were 10. The man behind us is my Grandpa Max." answered Ben. Jasmine looked closely, and saw the resemblance.

_'No kidding. You can tell they're cousins by looking at their emerald-green eyes.'_ thought Jasmine.

"So how do you like my room?" asked Ben after he set the picture on his desk.

"It's pretty neat." answered Jasmine.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing compared to your room." complimented Ben with a blush.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed a familiar female voice.

"That sounds like Alexis. We have to help her." said Jasmine as she runs out the room with Ben following her.

**(Abandoned Dorm)**

"Are you sure you heard Alexis this way?" asked Ben as he stops in front of the dorm.

"I'm sure. She must be inside." answered Jasmine. When she took a step forward, she fell into a pit trap.

"JASMINE!" shouted Ben as he runs to the pit trap. Luckily, there was a net in the pit trap to soften the landing. Unfortunately, the net caught Jasmine in it.

"Well, you'll have to do for now." said an unknown voice. Ben and Jasmine look and saw Predabern jumping from a nearby tree and landed in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Ben angrily.

"The name's Predabern, the Shadow Hunter. I never wanted to catch your mate, but a true hunter doesn't release unwanted prey." answered Predabern, making Ben and Jasmine blushed when he mentioned 'mate'.

"Then why did you set this trap?" asked Ben.

"I was hired to hunt down a Slifer Red student." answered Predabern.

"You were going to kill a Slifer Red student?!" asked Ben angrily.

"Actually, my job was to scare him." answered Predabern before noticing the hourglass symbol on Ben's Duel Disk.

"I see you are with the P.L.U.M.B. ." commented Predabern.

"Ben doesn't know how to fix pipes." replied Jasmine.

"I see you haven't told your mate about them. Doesn't matter, an associate of the P.L.U.M.B. is an enemy of mine." said Predabern as he lifts his left arm, revealing his bony Duel Disk.

"How about a little wager? If you win, your mate is free to go. But if you lose, you'll be my next trophy along with your mate." suggested Predabern, once again making Ben and Jasmine blush brighter after his 'mate' comment. Ben's blush died down before he put his deck in his Duel Disk.

"Alright, IT'S HERO TIME!" shouted Ben.

**(Ben: 4000)**

**(Predabern: 4000)**

"Great Scott, what are you doing here?" asked an unknown voice. Everyone (except Jasmine, who can't see well from the pit trap) turns to the source and found Bastion standing between two trees.

"Bastion, how did you find us?" asked Ben.

"After class, Jaden informed me that he, Syrus and Chumley were heading to the Abandoned Dorm. I came here to stop them because setting foot in the dorm is forbidden. And then _this _happens." answered Bastion as he waves his arms around for emphasis.

"Bastion, is that you?" asked Jasmine from the pit trap. Bastion looked at the pit trap wide-eyed.

"Jasmine, what are you doing down there?" asked Bastion before taking a step forward.

"BASTION, LOOK OUT!" warned Ben as a net caught him from below the grass where he was standing.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" evilly laughed Predabern.

"This might make things a little interesting. But since your friend became my prey unintentionally, I'll put in my map of traps so you can escape in the wager." informed Predabern as he draws his hand.

"Don't worry guys. I'll beat this hunter and free you." promised Ben before drawing his hand.

"The hunter will go first." said Predabern before drawing a card. Nobody could see it, but he evilly smirked under his helmet.

"I activate the Field Spell Predatory Ground." said Predabern as the field changes to a desert-like forest.

"This Field Spell allows me to summon Nemetrix monsters without sacrificing a single monster." explained Predabern.

"Now I summon Khyber the Huntsman in Attack Mode." said Predabern as Khyber appears in front of him with his arms crossed.

**(Khyber the Huntsman: ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500, LVL:4, DARK, Fiend)**

"I'll end my turn with 2 face downs." said Predabern as he does what he said.

"That was pointless. He could've summoned one of his 'Nemetrix' monsters to defend himself better if he had activated that Field Spell's effect." explained Jasmine (she can see the duel better because Predatory Ground changed the pit trap she was in to a sandy ground, but she is still caught in the net.)

_'If he isn't using Predatory Ground's effect on his first turn, he must be planning something.'_ thought Bastion cautiously.

"My turn." said Ben as he draws a card.

"I summon Alien Hero XLR8 in Attack Mode." said Ben as XLR8 blurs to his side of the field.

**(Alien Hero XLR8: ATK: 1600, DEF: 1500, LVL:4, WIND, Dinosaur)**

_'A Kineceleran? He must be the Alien Hero duelist I read about in the P.L.U.M.B.E.R files.' _realized Predabern mentally.

"Now, XLR8, attack him directly with Light-speed Kicks." ordered Ben as XLR8 prepares his attack before his feet got hit with red goo, preventing him from attacking.

"What happened?" asked Ben.

"My Nemetrix monster happened." answered Predabern as everyone turns their attention to his side of the field and seeing a red humanoid with legs similar to XLR8's, a mouth on the upper chest, pincers, and a red eye. The most noticeable feature is the red belt with the Nemetrix on it.

**(Nemetrix Speedclops: ATK: 2000, DEF: 2300, LVL:6, WIND, Fiend)**

"Nemetrix Speedclops has a special ability that prevents direct attacks before it gets summoned on the field." explained Predabern.

"So that means XLR8's special ability is useless." stated Bastion.

"I put two cards facedown and end my turn." said Ben.

"My turn. (draws a card) Now Speedclops, attack XLR8 with Kinetic Fangs." ordered Predabern as Speedclops opens it's mouth, revealing it's sharp fangs before vibrating them and charging at XLR8 before biting him whole and swallowed him.

**(Ben: 4000-3600)**

"I'll set a card before ending my turn." said Predabern as he does what he said.

"My turn.(draws a card before looking at it.) Oh, yeah. It's payback time because I activate the spell card Polymerization to combi-" started Ben before Predabern interrupted.

"I don't think so. I activate the trap, Non-Fusion Area. This continuous trap prevents either of us from fusion summoning as long as it's on the field." explained Predabern as Ben's Polymerization card turns into a black mist before going to his Graveyard.

_'This is bad. Fusion monsters are Ben's ace. If he can't use them, how is he going to win?' _thought Jasmine.

_'I was afraid this would happen sometime. Without fusion monsters, Ben is going to need to improvise.' _thought Bastion. Ben gritted his teeth.

"I'll just set a monster and end my turn." said Ben as he sets a monster.

"I'm going to enjoy this. (draws a card) I activate Predatory Ground's effect to summon Nemetrix Depthwing in Attack Mode." said Predabern as a large, eyeless brown bat with two pairs of wings soars to the field. It has a red collar with the Nemetrix symbol on it.

**(Nemetrix Depthwing: ATK:2300, DEF: 1500, LVL:6, DARK, Winged-Beast)**

"Nemetrix Depthwing, attack the facedown monster with Sonic Depth." ordered Predabern as Depthwing emits a sonic shriek, causing the others to cover their ears in pain as the facedown monster gets destroyed. Before Predabern can celebrate his victory, Depthwing suddenly soared to Ben's side of the field.

"Why is my monster siding with you?" asked Predabern as a faded image of Classic Ghostfreak appears behind Ben, who is smirking.

"The card you destroyed was Alien Hero Ghostfreak. If it was destroyed by a monster during battle, then it takes control over it and sides it with me." explained Ben.

"Impressive. Instead of using Diamondhead as his usual defense, he used a different strategy to trick Predabern into giving him control of that monster." commented Bastion.

"I end my turn." said Predabern with a frown under his helmet.

"Alright." said Ben before drawing a card.

_'Which one should I attack? Khyber has the least attack points, but Speedclops make it a bigger threat. THAT'S IT!' _mentally shouted Ben.

"To start things off, I summon Alien Hero Wildmutt to the field." said Ben as Classic Wildmutt leaps out of nowhere and lands in front of Ben before roaring.

**(Alien Hero Wildmutt: ATK: 1900, DEF: 1000, LVL: 4, EARTH, Beast)**

"This might look like a useless mutt, but believe me when I say his bite is the same as his bark, because your cards can't affect him when it's my turn." explained Ben as Predabern took a step back in fear.

"Well, well. Looks like the hunter has become the hunted." joked Jasmine, making Ben and Bastion chuckle.

"Alright, sic that huntsman, boy." ordered Ben as Wildmutt leaps at Khyber before swinging his claws at him from above, destroying the huntsman.

**(Predabern: 4000-3900)**

"Now it's time for your own pet to attack it's previous master. Destroy that Speedclops with Sonic Depth." ordered Ben as Depthwing emits a sonic screech at Speedclops, which strangely only effects Predabern as he tries to cover his ears, but his skull helmet is preventing him to.

**(Predabern: 3900-3600)**

"Now I'll end my turn." said Ben before Depthwing turns to him and screeches at him.

**(Ben: 3600-3000)**

"What happened?" asked Jasmine before Predabern started maniacally laughing.

"It's Predatory Field's additional effect. Each turn a monster summoned by it's effect remains on the field, it's controller takes 100 points of damage for every level." explained Predabern after he stopped laughing.

"But Predabern had his Nemetrix monsters on his field the longest, and he didn't take a single point of damage." commented Jasmine before Bastion became wide-eyed as realization struck him.

"It's that Huntsman Predabern had. It must've had a special ability that prevents effect damage." thought Bastion out loud.

"That is correct. When you destroyed Khyber, you allowed yourself to take damage from Predatory Ground's additional effect." explained Predabern.

"Now I believe it's my turn. (draws a card) I activate Predatory Field's effect to summon Nemetrix Screecherpent in Attack Mode." said Predabern as a large lavender cobra with spikes on the tip of it's tail, red spikes on it's head and spider-like legs on it's frills. It has a collar below the frill with the Nemetrix symbol on it.

**(Nemetrix Screecherpent: ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500, LVL:7, DARK, Reptile)**

"Screecherpent, attack that stingy mutt with Poisonous Fang Strike." ordered Predabern as Screecherpent charges at Wildmutt with it's fangs bared before it bit him and destroyed him.

**(Ben: 3000-2400)**

"Thank you for letting me activate Alien Signal. When a monster is destroyed, this card allows me to summon a Level 4-or-below Alien Hero from my deck. And I'm sure Diamondhead would like to return to the spotlight." explained Ben as Diamondhead appeared in front of him kneeing down and formed a diamond shield with his arms.

**(Alien Hero Diamondhead: ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, LVL:4, EARTH, Rock)**

"Doesn't matter. I'll end my turn." said Predabern as Screecherpent and Depthwing attack their controllers.

**(Predabern: 3600-2900)**

**(Ben: 2400-1800)**

"Alright. My turn." said Ben as he draws a card.

_'Let's see. As long as we have Nemetrix monsters on our fields, we'll both take damage and i might lose in at least 3 turns. I need to get rid of Depthwing so I won't take anymore damage.'_ thought Ben before looking at the cards in his hand with a smirk.

"Alright. I'll start things off by sacrificing Diamondhead and Depthwing to tribute summon Alien Hero Four Arms." said Ben as both his monsters disappear only to be replaced with Classic Four Arms.

**(Alien Hero Four Arms: ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000, LVL:8, EARTH, Warrior)**

"This alien really lives up to his name." commented Bastion.

"This is great. Now that the overgrown bat is gone, he won't take anymore damage from Predatory Ground's effect." noted Jasmine.

"You fell for my trap, Bottomless Trap Hole. Now that you summoned a monster with over 1500 attack points, it gets banished." explained Predabern as a bottomless hole appears in front of Four Arms before it starts to suck him in.

"The only one who fell for a trap is you because I activate Black Hole Swap. It changes the victim of the trap to one of your own monsters." explained Ben as a black hole appeared behind Screecherpent before sucking it in, banishing it from play.

"With no monsters or cards, you're wide open for Four Arms' Seismic Clap." noted Ben as Four Arms claps all his hands, creating a seismic wave that hit Predabern.

**(Predabern: 2900-100)**

"I'm not done yet. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Tribute Undo. It destroys a tribute summoned monster to summon the monsters sacrificed." explained Ben as Four Arms disappear only to be replaced by Diamondhead and Depthwing.

**(Alien Hero Diamondhead: ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000, LVL:4, EARTH, Rock)**

**(Nemetrix Depthwing: ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500, LVL:6, DARK, Winged-Beast)**

"Alright, Diamondhead, attack Predabern directly with Crystal Saber Slash." ordered Ben as Diamondhead turned his left arm into a blade before charging at Predabern and swinging it at him.

**(Predabern: 100-0)**

"That's why a hero's job is never done." sighed Ben as the holograms disappear before the net Bastion got stuck in dropped him to the ground and Jasmine's net (back inside the pit) released her into the close surface.

"We'll meet again." growled Predabern before he threw a smoke pellet down the ground and covered him in smoke as Ben and Bastion helped their Obelisk friend from the pit.

"Thanks for the save." thanked Jasmine.

"No need to thank me. Being a hero's rewarding enough." replied Ben before Bastion looked at the smokescreen as it faded, revealing a piece of paper on the ground. Bastion went to the paper and picked it up.

"Predabern's gone for now. Good thing he kept his side of the bargain, otherwise we would be..." paused Bastion as he noticed the gaze between Ben and Jasmine.

"Ah-hem." fake-coughed Bastion as the lovebirds turn to him.

"Shouldn't we leave, because we're not allowed in the Abandoned Dorm?" asked Bastion before the trio heard footsteps and turned to see the Slifer trio exiting the dorm, with Jaden carrying Alexis bridal-style.

"ALEXIS!" shouted Jasmine in concern.

"Don't worry. She's fine. She just needs some rest." assured Jaden.

"What happened in there?" asked Ben.

"I was dueling a guy who used a fake Millennium Puzzle and special effects to create a fake Shadow Game to save Alexis." answered Jaden before he noticed the nets around the area.

"Let me guess, one of you had to duel someone to save the others?" guessed Jaden before the trio nodded.

"I'll lead us out of the woods. The person Ben dueled planted a lot of traps around the area, so I'll make sure to watch out for them." assured Bastion as everyone nodded before following Bastion to their dorms, unaware of a pair of blood red eyes watching them leave.

**Done. Done. Done. Sorry this took so long. I was busy with schoolwork and football practice. I'll update this in over a week, so leave good reviews and don't forget to vote in my poll for which Danny Phantom ghost for Ben's Omnitrix to scan in a Ben 10/Nicktoons Unite crossover I'll make in March.**


End file.
